My remedy (Después de la muerte te seguiré amando)
by aaron2pm
Summary: Dos personas que se aman son separadas porque una de ellas es asesinada por una bruja que quiere el corazón del mayor de la pareja. Es más que una historia corta que narra el momento en el que estos dos amantes vuelven a encontrarse; en lo profundo hay un mensaje fuerte de que el verdadero amor rompe las barreras de la muerte.


**_1953. Museo de Historia Nacional. _**

-Ríndete Kaneli!- dijo un apuesto joven que se encontraba luchando contra una hidra –Jajaja- se pudo oír la macabra risa de una mujer – ¿Crees que podrás salvarlo? ¿Realmente crees que éste bastardo te conviene?- el joven evitó una de las cabezas de hidra. Estaba en problemas había cortado dos de esas cabeza y habían salido 8 más, tenía que encontrar una forma distinta de poder vencer a esa malvada bruja. – ¿Por qué te enfrascas tanto en separarnos?-

-No quiero verte con alguien más que no sea yo- Pensó la mujer que se hacía llamar Kaneli.

-¿Ya tienes todo que más puedes pedir, tienes el cuerpo de esa hermosa ninfa… Monroe, qué más quieres?- gritó enojado y lleno de ira aquel guerrero.

-Tu corazón- dijo la mujer con tristeza

-No, eso nunca- el joven que se encontraba luchado contra la bestia recordó que aun tenía la cabeza de medusa, guió a la bestia por todo el salón del museo hasta el parador donde se encontraba la cabeza de la más importante de las górgolas, tomo la cabeza por las serpientes y justo cuando la bestia estaba a punto de comerlo, abrió los ojos de la despreciable Medusa dejando a la hidra hecha piedra. Clavando su espada convirtió aquella estatua en polvo.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto Rock!- dijo la mujer y llena de ira se lanzó sobre el tendido cuerpo de un jovencito que yacía en una de las esquinas del gran salón con la respiración agitada –por ti él morirá- dijo y empuñando su cuchillo lo dirigió al cuello del contrario. Soltó un agudo grito, en un movimiento inesperado una espada le corto la cabeza dejando al descubierto sangre y músculos rotos, el cuerpo de la mujer calló de poco en poco hasta quedarse en el suelo y convertirse en cenizas.

El joven que minutos antes luchaba contra hidra se acercó al cuerpo del convaleciente chico, lo tomo entre sus brazos y dijo-gaji nauh bwe chiare(no me abandones, te necesito)- abrazó fuertemente aquel cuerpo mientras lloraba, se mecía como un niño.

De las cenizas surgió una mujer, con sigilo se acerco a los dos amantes y dijo –Rock su tiempo ha llegado solo el destino se encargará de volverlos a encontrar- con un gesto sensible apartó las manos del mayor de ese cuerpo moribundo, posó su mano en el rostro del joven guerrero y pronunció- hanych jab farreniy nun cas delix- tras esto el antes municionado Rock desapareció dentro de las sombras sin dejar rastro.

**_133 años después…_**

**¡NO ENTRES AHÍ! ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! **Esas son las palabras exactas de mi abuelo, nunca le ha gustado que entre a su estudio. Pero hoy no he podido aguantarme, una fuerza misteriosa me atrae hacia esa extraña puerta que desde pequeño me ha dado curiosidad, pero nunca antes como hoy, hoy es diferente, algo en mi cabeza me dice que la abra que si no lo hago cosas malas pueden pasar. Haciendo caso de mi voz interna me dirijo a la manija de la puerta, la tomo casi con desesperación, la tiro hacia abajo y –crack- se ha abierto, empujo la puerta con delicadeza tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible para que mi abuelo no se dé cuenta, asomo mi cabeza y oh sorpresa. Al ver que o mejor dicho quién está ahí adentro. –Rokhyun te he dicho que no debes entrar aquí- mi abuelo ¿qué hace ahí? Como llego del vestíbulo hasta aquí –Muchacho ingenuo no te asustes, pasa- trago en seco no quiero imaginarme lo que sigue.

-Rokhyun tu sabes lo que tus padres están lejos- que rayos tramas abuelo, tú no eres así no te gusta hablar de ello, de hecho lo único que se de mis padres es que desaparecieron el día de mi nacimiento. –Rokhyun tu silencio dice más de lo que te puedes imaginar- tomó aire muy profundo y luego continuó hablando –bien pues tus padres fuero a Zahuir el valle de los elfos, algún día tu también irás, nuestro destino y el de todos es ir- de qué diantres habla mi abuelo no entiendo nada y a juzgar por su respuesta se nota en mi rostro –Ten, éste libro te ayudará a entender todo- tomo el libro que mi abuelo me dio y en ese instante el desaparece dejando al aire una macabra risa.

-Uff- salgo del estudio antes de que algo más pase, me dirijo hacia mi alcoba, cierro la puerta y me siento en la silla dispuesto a leer. Abro el libro y lo próximo que sucede pasa tan rápido que no se cómo no que fue lo que pasó.

Abro los ojos, no sé dónde me encuentro, una pálida luz ciega mi vista, intento pararme pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda me lo impide haciéndome caer en el suelo de nuevo. –No deberías hacer eso, después de cómo has caído esta mañana- una dulce y angelical voz capta mi atención por completo, es tan extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido –debes descansar, en un par de horas estarás mejor- la pálida luz que me cegaba ahora se convertía en el reluciente resplandor de un joven de no más de 15 años moreno de cabello castaño, chino, alborotado, ojos color miel, mirada profunda, y labios gruesos…Oh que dios me salve sus labios tan carnosos y rosados perfectos para ser be…

-Agggg- sacudo fuerte la cabeza ante mis pensamientos. – ¿Le…Sucede algo?- aquel chico es tan atento conmigo que haberle contestado de esa manera no fue la mejor-Nada que te importe- sus ojos se cristalizaron –Bueno- con la mirada baja se fue dando de nuevo paso a la pálida luz. Giro de mi posición quedando de frente a la pared, abrazo fuerte el libro que me dio mi abuelo y me quedo dormido.

-Rokhyun, Rokhyun- la voz de una mujer dice mi nombre en tono de desaprobación y regaño –¡Kim Rokhyun, por fin regresas!- una caucásica mano me rosa el mentón –tardaste mucho en venir mi pequeño- giro la vista siguiendo el rastro de aquella mano sin lograrlo, desaparece –Mi Rocky- susurran a mi oído haciendo que se me erice la piel, giro rápidamente mi posición para encontrarme con el anémico rostro de una joven mujer –Rocky- acaricia mi rostro, su piel es helada pareciera estar muerta –No temas, no te haré daño- alejo su helada mano de mi rostro, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de esa mujer me provoca miedo, me hace sentir rabia y una ira inminente. Un enorme deseo de matar invade mi pecho. –Hyung, hyung- se oye la despistada voz de un chico temeroso; la extraña mujer grita de rabia haciendo que a su alrededor una aura de sombras la consuma y despierto; agitado y sudando.

-Hyung, ¿se encuentra bien?- giro de mi posición encontrándome con el bello rostro del moreno – ¿eh?, ah sí muy bien – su rostro cambia a una manera más amena –hyung la cena está lista.- Me siento en la orilla de la cama con las manos entre las piernas viendo al pequeño irse junto mis manos en ese momento me doy cuenta –El libro- el libro no está, no lo tengo. Con desesperación busco el libro en la cama, debajo de esta y nada. – ¡Mierda!- me golpeo mí mismo en espera de algo, no sé de qué, pero nunca llega, me pongo de pie y camino con paso firme y decidido con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho maldiciendo por lo bajo, me encuentro con la puerta de entrada , tomo la perilla, la giro hacia la derecha y abro la puerta.

-Hyung, ¿se va ya y sin decir adiós?- La angelical voz del oji-miel hace que me detenga –pe-pero hyung aun no ha cenado- doy media vuelta y camino en dirección al menor, lo tomo con las dos manos por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos –gracias- digo y seguido a esto le doy un corto abrazo .Al separarme puedo notar que sus mejillas se ha tornado de un suave color carmín lo que me provoca soltar una tenue risa Me reprocho mentalmente

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte…- Me detengo un momento a pensar, no sé el nombre de ese chico.

Al parecer mi extraña forma de pedir su nombre la capto enseguida -Maru, simplemente Maru- dice esbozando una gélida sonrisa –Rokhyun, ¿por qué no se queda hasta mañana? Debe descansar ha sufrido un gran golpe- WTF pero… ¿Cómo mierdas sabe mi nombre?

Mis pensamientos fueron invadidos por la voz de la misma mujer de mi sueño -Rocky, mi pequeño retoño debes huir de ahí lo antes posible, ese Dobiti te quiere hacer daño, nos quiere separar. Te hará sufrir… ¡HUYE!- Mi mano empieza a arder, algo me está quemando ¿qué es? Cierro mi mano en puño el dolor es demasiado intenso apenas y puedo concebirlo arde cual quemadura no lo resisto es tan intenso.

Tomó mi mano me miró a los ojos y así fue como el dolor y el ardor desaparecieron –Hyung lo lamento- dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos, soltó mi mano, la gire para inspeccionarla ¿qué es esto? en la parte dorsal de mi brazo tenía algo escrito" ได้รับ" –Dobiti- susurró el moreno chico con tristeza mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos –Lo siento, no sabía que eras no quise hacerlo- me quedo extrañado ante su reacción ¿que soy? gira y se dispone a salir corriendo cuando es detenido por mi brazo –N-no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?- digo en un tono afable, empuja su cuerpo hacia adelante soltándose de mi agarre, gira quedando frente a frente – Tu hijo de Feine y Darus sombra de la muerte y elfo, ¿no sabes quién eres?- me limito a negar –tu eres el primer elfo oscuro de sangre pura, tienes un poder inmenso…Tu abuelo es Kim Sa Bou el primer nigromante, hijo de Hades. No debes estar conmigo- en ese momento todo tomo sentido, la casa en la que me encontraba era diferente a las que había visto durante toda mi vida, la mujer del sueño, el libro, mi abuelo todo encajaba perfectamente, -Tu- señalo al menor –tu, tú hiciste que me dejara de doler, ¿cómo?- miro al pequeño con una expresión de asombro en mi rostro, puedo notar que de nuevo se sonroja, está vez inclina su cabeza y deja ver que las lágrimas brotan con gran intensidad –¿sucede algo?- digo acercándome más a él, con suavidad tomo su mentón y le alzo el rostro –dime que pasa-.

-Usted… Esas marcas…- Dice señalando las heridas en mi brazo – ¿Qué hay con ellas?-pregunto. -No había visto marcas así desde que…-Deja de hablar y me da un fuerte abrazo –Amor- en su voz se nota una alegría inmensa –volviste-.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler y una serie de imágenes paso muy rápido dejándome exhausto, pero al ver su rostro lo recordé, Maru mi pequeño Maru, por quién 133 años atrás luche hasta la muerte. Mi deseado amante entre mis brazos; alegre e igual de hermoso.

Lo separo de mi, su rostro es tan perfecto tan suave, aun tiene esa cálida sonrisa –te amo- susurro acariciando su mejilla, me acerco más a él, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios –perdona la demora- digo en voz baja, junto mis labios con los suyos, no cierro los ojos porque no quiero perder detalle de tan bella escena, me siento tan lleno tan completo. Noto sus mejillas arder, ser el merecedor de tal cosa me hace sentir tan bien, lo amo y no quiero volver a perderlo.

**_1953. Museo de Historia Nacional. _**

-Ríndete Kaneli!- dijo un apuesto joven que se encontraba luchando contra una hidra –Jajaja- se pudo oír la macabra risa de una mujer – ¿Crees que podrás salvarlo? ¿Realmente crees que éste bastardo te conviene?- el joven evitó una de las cabezas de hidra. Estaba en problemas había cortado dos de esas cabeza y habían salido 8 más, tenía que encontrar una forma distinta de poder vencer a esa malvada bruja. – ¿Por qué te enfrascas tanto en separarnos?-

-No quiero verte con alguien más que no sea yo- Pensó la mujer que se hacía llamar Kaneli.

-¿Ya tienes todo que más puedes pedir, tienes el cuerpo de esa hermosa ninfa… Monroe, qué más quieres?- gritó enojado y lleno de ira aquel guerrero.

-Tu corazón- dijo la mujer con tristeza

-No, eso nunca- el joven que se encontraba luchado contra la bestia recordó que aun tenía la cabeza de medusa, guió a la bestia por todo el salón del museo hasta el parador donde se encontraba la cabeza de la más importante de las górgolas, tomo la cabeza por las serpientes y justo cuando la bestia estaba a punto de comerlo, abrió los ojos de la despreciable Medusa dejando a la hidra hecha piedra. Clavando su espada convirtió aquella estatua en polvo.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto Rock!- dijo la mujer y llena de ira se lanzó sobre el tendido cuerpo de un jovencito que yacía en una de las esquinas del gran salón con la respiración agitada –por ti él morirá- dijo y empuñando su cuchillo lo dirigió al cuello del contrario. Soltó un agudo grito, en un movimiento inesperado una espada le corto la cabeza dejando al descubierto sangre y músculos rotos, el cuerpo de la mujer calló de poco en poco hasta quedarse en el suelo y convertirse en cenizas.

El joven que minutos antes luchaba contra hidra se acercó al cuerpo del convaleciente chico, lo tomo entre sus brazos y dijo-gaji nauh bwe chiare(no me abandones, te necesito)- abrazó fuertemente aquel cuerpo mientras lloraba, se mecía como un niño.

De las cenizas surgió una mujer, con sigilo se acerco a los dos amantes y dijo –Rock su tiempo ha llegado solo el destino se encargará de volverlos a encontrar- con un gesto sensible apartó las manos del mayor de ese cuerpo moribundo, posó su mano en el rostro del joven guerrero y pronunció- hanych jab farreniy nun cas delix- tras esto el antes municionado Rock desapareció dentro de las sombras sin dejar rastro.

**_133 años después…_**

**¡NO ENTRES AHÍ! ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! **Esas son las palabras exactas de mi abuelo, nunca le ha gustado que entre a su estudio. Pero hoy no he podido aguantarme, una fuerza misteriosa me atrae hacia esa extraña puerta que desde pequeño me ha dado curiosidad, pero nunca antes como hoy, hoy es diferente, algo en mi cabeza me dice que la abra que si no lo hago cosas malas pueden pasar. Haciendo caso de mi voz interna me dirijo a la manija de la puerta, la tomo casi con desesperación, la tiro hacia abajo y –crack- se ha abierto, empujo la puerta con delicadeza tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible para que mi abuelo no se dé cuenta, asomo mi cabeza y oh sorpresa. Al ver que o mejor dicho quién está ahí adentro. –Rokhyun te he dicho que no debes entrar aquí- mi abuelo ¿qué hace ahí? Como llego del vestíbulo hasta aquí –Muchacho ingenuo no te asustes, pasa- trago en seco no quiero imaginarme lo que sigue.

-Rokhyun tu sabes lo que tus padres están lejos- que rayos tramas abuelo, tú no eres así no te gusta hablar de ello, de hecho lo único que se de mis padres es que desaparecieron el día de mi nacimiento. –Rokhyun tu silencio dice más de lo que te puedes imaginar- tomó aire muy profundo y luego continuó hablando –bien pues tus padres fuero a Zahuir el valle de los elfos, algún día tu también irás, nuestro destino y el de todos es ir- de qué diantres habla mi abuelo no entiendo nada y a juzgar por su respuesta se nota en mi rostro –Ten, éste libro te ayudará a entender todo- tomo el libro que mi abuelo me dio y en ese instante el desaparece dejando al aire una macabra risa.

-Uff- salgo del estudio antes de que algo más pase, me dirijo hacia mi alcoba, cierro la puerta y me siento en la silla dispuesto a leer. Abro el libro y lo próximo que sucede pasa tan rápido que no se cómo no que fue lo que pasó.

Abro los ojos, no sé dónde me encuentro, una pálida luz ciega mi vista, intento pararme pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda me lo impide haciéndome caer en el suelo de nuevo. –No deberías hacer eso, después de cómo has caído esta mañana- una dulce y angelical voz capta mi atención por completo, es tan extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido –debes descansar, en un par de horas estarás mejor- la pálida luz que me cegaba ahora se convertía en el reluciente resplandor de un joven de no más de 15 años moreno de cabello castaño, chino, alborotado, ojos color miel, mirada profunda, y labios gruesos…Oh que dios me salve sus labios tan carnosos y rosados perfectos para ser be…

-Agggg- sacudo fuerte la cabeza ante mis pensamientos. – ¿Le…Sucede algo?- aquel chico es tan atento conmigo que haberle contestado de esa manera no fue la mejor-Nada que te importe- sus ojos se cristalizaron –Bueno- con la mirada baja se fue dando de nuevo paso a la pálida luz. Giro de mi posición quedando de frente a la pared, abrazo fuerte el libro que me dio mi abuelo y me quedo dormido.

-Rokhyun, Rokhyun- la voz de una mujer dice mi nombre en tono de desaprobación y regaño –¡Kim Rokhyun, por fin regresas!- una caucásica mano me rosa el mentón –tardaste mucho en venir mi pequeño- giro la vista siguiendo el rastro de aquella mano sin lograrlo, desaparece –Mi Rocky- susurran a mi oído haciendo que se me erice la piel, giro rápidamente mi posición para encontrarme con el anémico rostro de una joven mujer –Rocky- acaricia mi rostro, su piel es helada pareciera estar muerta –No temas, no te haré daño- alejo su helada mano de mi rostro, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de esa mujer me provoca miedo, me hace sentir rabia y una ira inminente. Un enorme deseo de matar invade mi pecho. –Hyung, hyung- se oye la despistada voz de un chico temeroso; la extraña mujer grita de rabia haciendo que a su alrededor una aura de sombras la consuma y despierto; agitado y sudando.

-Hyung, ¿se encuentra bien?- giro de mi posición encontrándome con el bello rostro del moreno – ¿eh?, ah sí muy bien – su rostro cambia a una manera más amena –hyung la cena está lista.- Me siento en la orilla de la cama con las manos entre las piernas viendo al pequeño irse junto mis manos en ese momento me doy cuenta –El libro- el libro no está, no lo tengo. Con desesperación busco el libro en la cama, debajo de esta y nada. – ¡Mierda!- me golpeo mí mismo en espera de algo, no sé de qué, pero nunca llega, me pongo de pie y camino con paso firme y decidido con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho maldiciendo por lo bajo, me encuentro con la puerta de entrada , tomo la perilla, la giro hacia la derecha y abro la puerta.

-Hyung, ¿se va ya y sin decir adiós?- La angelical voz del oji-miel hace que me detenga –pe-pero hyung aun no ha cenado- doy media vuelta y camino en dirección al menor, lo tomo con las dos manos por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos –gracias- digo y seguido a esto le doy un corto abrazo .Al separarme puedo notar que sus mejillas se ha tornado de un suave color carmín lo que me provoca soltar una tenue risa Me reprocho mentalmente

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte…- Me detengo un momento a pensar, no sé el nombre de ese chico.

Al parecer mi extraña forma de pedir su nombre la capto enseguida -Maru, simplemente Maru- dice esbozando una gélida sonrisa –Rokhyun, ¿por qué no se queda hasta mañana? Debe descansar ha sufrido un gran golpe- WTF pero… ¿Cómo mierdas sabe mi nombre?

Mis pensamientos fueron invadidos por la voz de la misma mujer de mi sueño -Rocky, mi pequeño retoño debes huir de ahí lo antes posible, ese Dobiti te quiere hacer daño, nos quiere separar. Te hará sufrir… ¡HUYE!- Mi mano empieza a arder, algo me está quemando ¿qué es? Cierro mi mano en puño el dolor es demasiado intenso apenas y puedo concebirlo arde cual quemadura no lo resisto es tan intenso.

Tomó mi mano me miró a los ojos y así fue como el dolor y el ardor desaparecieron –Hyung lo lamento- dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos, soltó mi mano, la gire para inspeccionarla ¿qué es esto? en la parte dorsal de mi brazo tenía algo escrito" ได้รับ" –Dobiti- susurró el moreno chico con tristeza mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos –Lo siento, no sabía que eras no quise hacerlo- me quedo extrañado ante su reacción ¿que soy? gira y se dispone a salir corriendo cuando es detenido por mi brazo –N-no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?- digo en un tono afable, empuja su cuerpo hacia adelante soltándose de mi agarre, gira quedando frente a frente – Tu hijo de Feine y Darus sombra de la muerte y elfo, ¿no sabes quién eres?- me limito a negar –tu eres el primer elfo oscuro de sangre pura, tienes un poder inmenso…Tu abuelo es Kim Sa Bou el primer nigromante, hijo de Hades. No debes estar conmigo- en ese momento todo tomo sentido, la casa en la que me encontraba era diferente a las que había visto durante toda mi vida, la mujer del sueño, el libro, mi abuelo todo encajaba perfectamente, -Tu- señalo al menor –tu, tú hiciste que me dejara de doler, ¿cómo?- miro al pequeño con una expresión de asombro en mi rostro, puedo notar que de nuevo se sonroja, está vez inclina su cabeza y deja ver que las lágrimas brotan con gran intensidad –¿sucede algo?- digo acercándome más a él, con suavidad tomo su mentón y le alzo el rostro –dime que pasa-.

-Usted… Esas marcas…- Dice señalando las heridas en mi brazo – ¿Qué hay con ellas?-pregunto. -No había visto marcas así desde que…-Deja de hablar y me da un fuerte abrazo –Amor- en su voz se nota una alegría inmensa –volviste-.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler y una serie de imágenes paso muy rápido dejándome exhausto, pero al ver su rostro lo recordé, Maru mi pequeño Maru, por quién 133 años atrás luche hasta la muerte. Mi deseado amante entre mis brazos; alegre e igual de hermoso.

Lo separo de mi, su rostro es tan perfecto tan suave, aun tiene esa cálida sonrisa –te amo- susurro acariciando su mejilla, me acerco más a él, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios –perdona la demora- digo en voz baja, junto mis labios con los suyos, no cierro los ojos porque no quiero perder detalle de tan bella escena, me siento tan lleno tan completo. Noto sus mejillas arder, ser el merecedor de tal cosa me hace sentir tan bien, lo amo y no quiero volver a perderle.


End file.
